


More

by Halevetica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, M/M, NO STUCKY, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reckless Steve Rogers, Stony - Freeform, Worried Tony Stark, mentions of Bucky Barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Steve goes after Bucky alone causing Tony to worry.





	More

"Where is he?" Tony demanded stepping out of the elevator into the large open floorplan of the upper compound floor.

Clint pointed to one of the couches.

"Tony," Steve stood, his voice apologetic.

"Are you hurt?" Tony's tone was no less demanding.

"No, I'm alright," Steve shook his head.

Tony was now in front of Steve, "What the hell is wrong with you, Steven? You went after him?"

Steve bowed his head in shame. He knew Tony would be pissed. "I had to."

"No. No you didn't," Tony snapped, pointing an angry finger at Steve.

"Tony," Steve's voice was pleading. Begging his to understand.

"No, you were reckless. You should have taken back up but instead you took a chance. I told you it was dangerous, and you didn't listen."

"It was going fine until they showed up. They knew how to trigger him, I-"

"That's why I didn't want you going," Tony interrupted harshly.

"I had to try," Steve looked at Tony with a pained expression.

"I told you I would figure this out, didn't I? Why couldn't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, but I lost him once, I can't do it again."

"And I can't lose you," Tony shouted. He let out a huff and scrubbed a hand over his mouth. He didn't like fighting with Steve.

"Tony, I'm fine," Steve reached out for Tony, but he pulled away.

"That's not the point," Tony growled before turning away.

"Tony," Steve sighed.

Tony stalked off angrily with Steve following after him.

"Tony, please."

No answer.

"Tony, wait."

Tony still didn't stop.

"Damn it, Anthony, stop," Steve barked.

Tony halted in place at the use of his first name. He whirled around to face the blonde. "What?" he snapped.

"I'm not gonna let this go. I need to get him back. They're controlling him."

"I get it. But that isn't the way to do it. How can you help him if you're dead? I told you I would help but you couldn't wait."

"I'm sorry," Steve apologized, his shoulders slumping forward.

Tony shook his head, "Is he really so important to you?"

"He was my best friend."

"Was. Now he's this brainwashed assassin with god knows how much blood on his hands," Tony threw his hands up in exasperation. "He's not the same guy you knew seventy years ago."

"You don't know that," Steve's face pulled into an unpleasant frown. Like the things Tony was saying was directed at him specifically.

"Steve, tell me now if there's more because I can't-" Tony cut himself off, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"More? What are you talking about?" Steve asks in confusion.

"You and this Barnes...was he just your friend? Or was he more?"

Steve's eyes widened in realization. "No, no he was just my best friend. We grew up together. Nothing more, I promise. Tony is that what this is about? You thought I had feelings for him?"

Tony looked into the deep blue color of Steve's eyes. Relief flooded him. He'd been so worried he was gonna lose Steve.

"I just couldn't understand why you didn't wait," Tony's tone was sad now, less angry and sharp.

"It took me two years to find him this time. I didn't want to lose him again, but then they started saying these words and..." Steve shook his head. "He turned on me. He got out. He hid but they found us."

"Listen to me, I promise you we will get him back and we'll help him, but you have to promise me you'll be careful. I can't lose you, alright?" Tony's hand cupped the side of Steve's face.

"I know, I'm sorry," Steve leaned into Tony's touch.

"I love you," Tony pushed up on his toes and placed his lips on Steve's gently.

"I love you too," Steve breathed out when they parted. He pressed his head to Tony's.

Tony closed his eyes. He'd been so scared when Steve called him saying that he was under attack. They lost communication before Steve could give Tony his coordinates. Steve had managed to get out and home on his own thankfully. Tony had been about to track his phone when Sam called to let him know Steve was back at the compound. He'd never been so scared of losing someone before. Not knowing if Steve was alive or not had torn him up inside. He knew he was in too deep and the fear that maybe this Bucky character could take that from him scared him to death. Steve's promise that he was nothing more than a friend had been such a relief Tony could have cried. Steve was still his.


End file.
